


Must've been the wind

by CryinginYeeYee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also shuichi is never mentioned by name but the other person is indeed him, Comfort, Kaito being a good friend, Loneliness, M/M, Other, Song Fic Kinda?, The Saimota is high key platonic but I won't stop y'all from seeing it as romantic, idk what else to tag this as this is my first upload-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryinginYeeYee/pseuds/CryinginYeeYee
Summary: When Kaito asked about the noise he responded, “Sorry, but I think your ears might be playing tricks on you. Thanks for caring, that’s really nice of you, but I should go back in now. I wish I could tell you about it, but I didn’t hear anything. It must’ve just been the wind.”Oneshot based on the song "Must've Been the Wind" by Alec Benjamin cause it's been stuck in my head for days-





	Must've been the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowow This is the first fic I've wrote that I felt ok uploading somewhere! I wrote a lot more when I was in high school but kinda let it fade away. Now I'm trying to get back in the swing of writing again! This is also my first time using AO3 for anything other than just reading fics so any tips are appreciated!   
As the summary says, this is heavily based on the song "Must've Been the Wind" by Alec Benjamin. I changed some details of it to fit into a written story better, but the main storyline is the same! Thank you for reading! <3

It was late when he heard it. The sound of glass breaking coming from the apartment above his. Kaito didn’t think too much about it. They probably just accidentally broke a drinking glass, so he went back to getting ready for bed. Then he heard crying. He couldn’t sleep from the worry, so he got up and headed out.

He took the elevator up to the second floor, found the apartment, and knocked on the door. A shorter man with short blue-ish black hair and green-gold eyes peeked out. He had on a dark oversized sweater with the neck pulled up to his chin, and his eyes were red from crying.

When Kaito asked about the noise he responded, “Sorry, but I think your ears might be playing tricks on you. Thanks for caring, that’s really nice of you, but I should go back in now. I wish I could tell you about it, but I didn’t hear anything. It must’ve just been the wind.”

He shut the door without letting Kaito respond, leaving him to just walk back to his own apartment defeated.

The worry never left Kaito. Something must’ve happened. He laid on the floor thinking about it. He really didn’t want to intrude, but he didn’t want to leave him alone if something was really wrong.

So again, he took the elevator up to the second floor, found the apartment, and knocked on the door. The man peeked out once more, looking the same as he did the first visit, only his eyes were a little less red.

Once Kaito asked again, he replied the same as before, “Sorry, but I think your ears are playing tricks on you. Thanks for caring, it’s really nice of you, but I should go back in now. I wish I could tell you about it, but I didn’t hear anything. It must’ve been the wind.”

The next evening Kaito was still worried. He wanted to do something to at least let the other know he was here for him, so he grabbed his phone, turned the volume up, held it up to the ceiling, and played “Lean on Me” so that he would know he could lean on him.

He kept playing it until he heard a knock on his door. When he answered it, it was the man. Still wearing that sweater he was wearing last night.

When he asked about the music, Kaito replied, “I promise I’m not playing tricks on you. You’re always welcome to come in. You can stay here for an hour or two if you ever need a friend! We can talk about that noise when you’re ready, but ‘till then.. It must’ve been the wind!”


End file.
